Technologic advances (microspectrophotometry, multifunction micro-sensors, intracellular O2 indicators, computer modelling) have generated an "information explosion" in the field of O2 transport. The International Society for O2 transport to Tissue (ISOTT) is the major vehicle for this information, catalysis of continued progress and dissemination of knowledge to the general scientific community. To accomplish its educational goals ISOTT organizes a) large, open meetings in conjunction with FASEB, and b) small "workshops" for specialists actively engaged in O2 research. More than 2 years will have elapsed between the last "workshop" is Mainz and the planned "workshop" at Cambridge, 1977. This "workshop" id essential to sustain momentum when basic concepts are being challenged, and to accelerate application of scientific and technologic advances to treatment of human disease.